Elevrium
The Elevrium is the home world for the Dekn within Universe X. It is one of the two largest sub-realms in the Lathrym, and is the counterpart to the Empyrium. Locations The sub-realm is categorized into four regions: Naeraive, Galliptis, Syrith, and Vinlar. The regions vary in size, and all spread to the edge of the sub-realm before dropping off into the Silulis. Each region has its own unique geography features and ecosystem, and is host to a variety of flora and fauna. Taverile'domaine All of the regions are ruled by the Dekn Neo-Emperor, who dwells in the capital of Taveril'domaine. He and the Dekn Masters operate out of the Palace of Masters and Lords, otherwise known as Ishora’evregard (or “The Palace-in-Dusk”). Nearaive A forested region which is home to The Pyre, a dormant ethric super volcano. Past volcanic eruptions have littered the region with ethric deposits, which made the soil super rich and gave way to lush forests. Due to this, the region is the source of most of the realm's food crops. The region's hold city, Sessiz Sehir, is located within the carved-out cavern of The Pyre. It is often referred to as “The Gleaming City”, due to the faint, persistent glow emanating from the Nullithic crystals that surround (and, in some places, make up) the city. Various tributaries flow from the center of the dormant volcano and out through tunnels in the volcano walls, causing the exterior of the volcano to be surrounded by a "moat" of sorts. Settlements * Torvdeu: A town of around 2,000, which serves as a mini-trading post. The northern-most side of the town borders the collapsed front wall; the tunnels through the mountain of debris have long since flooded. However, small watercraft can be chartered to transport travelers through the tunnels and into Sessiz Sehir. * Gatiem: Mining town. The oldest mining settlement in Nearaive, it contains a blacksmith, an armory, a marketplace, and a tavern, * Vesva: Mining village. Contains a marketplace and a tanner. Galliptis An expansive desert region of grey metallic rock and sand. Many Dekn communities have grown up and continue to thrive here, including the Human-Dekn hold city of Laen. Laen is one of the few Dekn strongholds to have both Dekn and humans; it is a huge, technology-based city structured around cybernetic advances, and includes numerous U.M.E.E.C. bases. Settlements * Trounmark: Small city. Includes a library, a marketplace, a doctor's office, and a post office. * Loosek: Small mining village. Home to a blacksmith and a general store. * Savesilegro: Large town of metal and rust, with a surplus of blacksmiths. Produces a lot of old-fashioned weaponry and armor, for those who cannot afford U.M.E.E.C. weaponry (or do not wish to support U.M.E.E.C.). Also includes a marketplace and a tavern. * Anget: City. Home to a library, a tanner, a doctor's office, a marketplace, and a theatre. * Pascor: Mining town. Contains a marketplace and tavern. * Oasis Underguard: Town. Home to a marketplace, a jeweler, a stonemason, and several farms. * Qavad: Small village. Home to a bookstore and a grocer. * Vas: Small mining village. Home to a prominent jeweler, a tavern, and a general store. * Merkava: Mining town next to Vas. Home to a general store, a tavern, and a post office. * Samael’evri: Town. Home to a stonemason, a tanner, a marketplace, and several farms. * Enoby: Small city. Home to a doctor's office, a marketplace, a stonemason, a jeweler, and a tanner. Syrith A frozen wasteland of black ice. Snow storms in this region are next to blinding, and in some places, frozen ethric fluid causes sinkholes into dark caves. Between Syrith and Vinlar, there exists an endlessly repeating waterfall where ice is constantly being made and melted; these are known as the Falls of Vinrith. Due to the harsh conditions of Syrith, there are few settlements and no hold city in the region. While no crops are grown in the region, some metals are mind in the southern region. Settlements * Pickno: Village. Includes a post office, a general store, a doctor's office, and a tanner. * Scors: Mining village Includes a stonemason, a general store, and a tavern. Vinlar A region of heat and fire located in the middle of Syrith. This region exists due to failed experiment, which attempted to create an alternate power source for the Dekn. The area now draws in all the heat energy from Syrith, causing it to be fiery wasteland. Travel is almost impossible without the proper equipment and protective gear, and there are no settlements or inhabitants (with the exception of the Gaspools). Government Government in the Elevrium is built up around a hierarchy. This hierarchy serves in a court under rule of the Emperor. The acting Dekn Emperor is Xerinos, first son of Jacques.''' * '''Dekn Barons/Baronesses: rule over smaller individual towns (and villages), like a Mayor. * Dekn Counts/Countesses: rule over the larger towns, and minor cities. * Dekn Lords/Ladies: rule over the cities and moderate the other rulers in the court. * Dekn Masters/Mistresses: Have place in the court but do not rule over land; rather, most have their own castles or towers. * Dekn Emperor/Empress: The Emperor rules over all regions and is the final word in decisions by the lower ranks. They serve until death or they or overthrown, in which case the duel winner, or the next available Master/Mistress, is crowned. Only Masters and Mistresses are allowed duels with the Emperor. Beastiary * Caulbats: Large moth-like animals that fly around Vinlar. They aren't naturally vicious, but when angered they will explode violently and use their bones as shrapnel. From their corpse, a new Caultbat will rise, like a phoenix. * Duubs: Fat cow-like creatures that live in Galliptis. Their faces are uncannily similar to humans; the eyes and nose and mouth do not seem to be in their natural spots or in natural shapes. They can be harvested for their hide, or their milk. * Sloamin: Creatures similar to hairless dogs, with flat faces and no snout. They are common in Galliptis and hunted for their meat. They are carnivorous and cannibalistic. * Erucs: Frog-like creatures made of a stone-like material. The bigger ones are more solid while the smaller frogs are more gravel-like in makeup. They feed off of rocks as their biology only requires their stomachs to be full, rather than nourishment being required. They make loud honking noises when threatened and live mainly in Vinlar. * Sivols: Worm-like creatures that snake their way around the Scintilaria region and feed off of the fauna within the cave system. They are typically docile but can be angered and will attack by spitting a very noxious poison at the attacker. * ''Gaspools: ''Round creatures that draw in super heated air, then expel a very toxic gas that can ignite. They resemble round rocks with holes, but are actually sentient and very soft (despite lacking any features besides the openings in their body). The reside solely in Vinlar. Category:Universe X Category:Locations Category:Sub-Realms Category:Sub-Realms (Universe X) Category:Locations (Universe X)